Herbstgefühl
by Chromoxid
Summary: Die letzte Schlacht ist geschlagen und Hermione ist alleine mit ihren Gedanken. Und warum fühlt es sich manchmal wenn man gewinnt an, als hätte man verloren?


Meine lieben Traumzeit Leser.

Da geht und geht es einfach nicht weiter. Nicht, weil ich keine Ideen habe. Nur weil ich da gerade an einer technisch sehr anspruchsvollen Stelle gelandet bin und mir aber beim Drüberlesen, auch bei den bisherigen Kapiteln, noch Einiges, so wie es gerade ist, nicht gefällt und ich das nachpolieren möchte. Und im Grunde bräuchte ich dringend mal Urlaub, denn ich bin total ausgepowert, aber es ist kein Ende in Sicht für Selbständige.

Vor zwei Tagen ging bei mir Weihnachten los. Ja richtig gelesen.

Weihnachten.

Weihnachten vom 1. August bis zum 24. Dezember.

Das ist normal.

In Lauscha war immer das ganze Jahr Weihnachten und vielleicht erklärt das ja ein wenig meinen momentanen Anfall von Melancholie.

Vielleicht liegt es auch daran, dass die Textehexe gerade im Urlaub ist und ich mir momentan die Seele mit Rabenfedern von der Slytherene streicheln lasse statt von vergoldeten Wolfsaugen über Emilias Gugelhupf.

Die wüßte bestimmt auch schöne Rezepte für Weihnachtsplätzchen.

Aber vielleicht ist sie ja bis Ostern wieder zurück…

Herbstgefühl

Ich sitze auf dem Fensterbrett und lasse meine Gedanken mit den Vögeln ziehen, die hoch oben am sturmgrauen Himmel hin und her geworfen werden. Es sind schwarze Vögel. Vielleicht glaube ich das auch nur, weil sie so hoch oben am Himmel keine Farben mehr erkennen lassen. Raben und Krähen. Eulen und Käuzchen. Uhus.

Ich habe auch einige Falken erkennen können und vielleicht einen Adler. Da bin ich mir nicht sicher, weil die Ornithologie nie wirklich etwas war, worin ich gut war.

Darüber muss ich nun Schmunzeln. Ich kann mir gut Rons Gesicht vorstellen, wenn er entdecken sollte, dass die Alleswisserin eben doch nicht alles weiß.

Rons Gesicht. Das würde ich jetzt gerne sehen. Kastanienbraune Augen und Sommersprossen. Und ich fürchte mich davor, dass es nicht mehr dasselbe Gesicht sein könnte, das ich so sehr liebe. Dass Voldemort auch darauf seine Spuren hinterlassen hat. Nicht wie bei Harry und mir. Keine Narben. Davor fürchte ich mich nicht. Ich habe Angst davor, das Leuchten in Rons Augen nicht mehr zu finden. Dass daraus kalte dunkle Tunnel werden, die gierig jede Wärme in sich einsaugen und nur Kälte zurücklassen. Im Angesicht Voldemorts sind schon viele gestorben. Innerlich. Und gerade jetzt bräuchte ich diese Wärme in Rons Augen. Diese immerwährende Weasleywärme, die er ausstrahlt wie die Sonne ihr Licht.

Fröstelnd ziehe ich mir den Umhang enger um meine Schultern und beiße ob des plötzlichen Schmerzes meine Zähne zusammen. Und dieses Mal erfolgt kein bissig sarkastischer Kommentar darüber, dass es eine undankbare Aufgabe ist, mir einen Trank nach dem anderen einzuflößen, wenn ich nichts Besseres mit meiner Zeit anzufangen weiß, als sie alle wieder herauszuheulen.

Ich grinse über Snapes vorletzte Worte und heiße Tränen quellen aus mir heraus. Es geschieht einfach im gleichen Augenblick in dem ich wieder sein Gesicht vor Augen habe, weil sich in meinem Inneren alles zu einem schmerzhaften Klumpen zusammenzieht und da kein Platz mehr ist für irgend etwas anderes außer der Angst, der Wut und den Schmerzen. Am allerwenigsten für Tränen. Und das wo ich doch im Moment erleichtert sein sollte. Eine irre Lachsalve blubbert in mir hoch und bringt noch mehr Tränen zutage. Ist mir egal. Augenblicklich ist niemand hier, der daran Anstoß nimmt. Und so lasse ich ungehemmt Rotz und Tränen in dem schwarzen Umhang versickern, der nach Kräutern und Drachenschuppen und Basiliskenhaut riecht. So intensiv, dass man meinen könnte, sein Besitzer wäre noch immer hier.

Es ist dieser Geruch, den ich gelernt hatte zu hassen und derselbe, der mir das Leben gerettet hat, auch wenn das eher Zufall war. Es ist der Geruch, der mich in den letzten Wochen begleitet hat, jede Stunde, jeden Atemzug. Er und die bösartigen spitzen Kommentare, gegen deren Gift ich längst immun geworden bin.

Jetzt fehlen sie mir. Wie eine giftige Droge, die süchtig macht.

Ich streiche vorsichtig über das weiche Gefieder in meinem Schoß und werde mit einem sanften Pulsieren und einem leisen Schuhuhen belohnt. Goldorangene Augen streifen mich mit ihrem warmen Blick, bevor sie sich wieder schließen. Die Wärme ist tröstlich und auch ich lege für einen Moment meinen Kopf in den Nacken und schließe die Augen, bis der Schwindel überhand nimmt und meine Aufmerksamkeit zurück zwingt, zu dem kleinen blutbefleckten Zettel in meiner Hand.

Du bist wirklich schnell geflogen, meine Kleine. So schnell dich deine Flügel trugen, um mir diese Nachricht zu bringen. Das war vermutlich der schnellste Flug in deinem ganzen Leben. Aber du warst leider nicht schnell genug. Und vielleicht hätte es auch keinen Unterschied gemacht, denn ich glaube nicht, dass er deswegen freiwillig von meiner Seite gewichen wäre. Das ist er in den letzten Wochen nie.

Zugegeben, er war immer bemüht es so aussehen zu lassen, als wäre er gerade mit etwas immens Wichtigem beschäftigt, dass nun einmal diesen Raum erforderte und unsere bescheidene Unterkunft bot auch nicht gerade ein Übermaß an Platz. Aber nach neun Jahren kennt man einen Menschen doch ein klein wenig und es fallen einem eben kleine Veränderungen auf.

Vor einer halben Stunde wäre es Zeit für meinen Heiltrank gewesen, der gegen die Schmerzen, nicht der gegen die Verbrennungen, der kommt erst später.

Wir saßen uns gerade gegenüber, er mit dem Messlöffel in der Hand und der Miene eines in Ungnade gefallenen Apothekers, als die Tür aufflog und sie ihn mitgenommen haben, einfach so. Ohne zu zögern. Ohne zuzuhören. Und ohne seinen wehenden Umhang.

Ich glaube, der Trank war noch nicht einmal vollständig aus seinem nun zerbrochenen Gefäß herausgelaufen, da waren sie schon wieder fort. Mit ihm.

Und nun frisst sich die Stille in meine Gedanken. Die Stille, die er mit dem Rascheln eines Pergamentes oder mit seinem bösartigen Spott sonst so zuverlässig in die Enge und aus mir vertrieben hat. Die Stille, die sich nun um meine Gedanken windet und mir Zeit läßt, mich zu erinnern, an was ich mich nicht erinnern will. Was noch zu frisch und schmerzhaft ist, um erinnert zu werden.

Ich schließe meine Hand zur Faust und das Pergament knistert protestierend. Meine bandagierte Hand schreit in gequältem Schmerz. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass sich verbranntes Fleisch so kalt anfühlen kann.

Kalt. Alles um mich her.

Wo ich doch eigentlich glücklich sein sollte. Wo wir doch eigentlich glücklich sein sollten. Das sanftfedrige Pulsieren in meinem Schoß erstirbt langsam. Ein Herzschlag, sanft wie Meereswellen an einem ruhigen Tag, spült gegen meine Fingerspitzen.

Bald ist es vorbei, denke ich und meine Niemanden im Speziellen.

Der kleine knittrige Zettel, den die Eule gebracht hat, dessen Eiltransport nun ihr Leben aus ihrem daunig leichten Vogelkörperchen ungehindert herauslaufen läßt, er gleitet mir aus der Hand und meine Augen folgen ihm, während er sanft zu Boden schwebt. Er liegt mit dem Gesicht nach unten auf den Dielen unseres Verstecks, doch ich weiß ja bereits, was auf ihm geschrieben steht:

-- Wir haben gewonnen. --

Aber ich weiß nicht mehr, wer WIR sind und nicht, warum es sicht so anfühlt, als ob wir verloren hätten.

_PS: Wer das Gedicht „Herbstgefühl" lesen möchte, findet es unter Selbstdiagnose in Kapitel4._


End file.
